1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermometer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thermometer for measuring body temperature, an electronic device having a thermometer, and a method for measuring body temperature.
2. Background Information
Methods for measuring the temperature of the body surface of a thermal insulating material in contact with a body surface and the temperature of the outside air and calculating the temperature of a deep area have been proposed as methods for measuring the body temperature of humans and other organisms such a method is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-120026, especially on page 3. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-120026 is hereby incorporated by reference.
In this measurement method, the depth from the body surface to a deep area where the core temperature can be obtained is assumed to be 2 cm, the thermal conductivity is assumed to be 1×10−3 cal/cm·sec·° C. using the thermal conductivity of muscle, and the heat resistance of the skin is calculated. The value of this heat resistance, the heat resistance of the thermal insulating material, and the temperature of the outside air are then used to calculate the temperature of a deep area corresponding to the measured temperature of the body surface. In such a measurement method, electric power is consumed because there is no need for heaters or other such conventional heating devices that have been needed to cancel out the heat flow conducted from the organism to the thermometer.
However, organisms have various physiques. As in the case of humans, from infants to adults to the elderly, the conditions of developed muscles are largely different. Therefore, the heat transfer characteristics of various organisms are markedly different depending on their various body types, and heat resistance from the body surface to the deep areas fluctuate considerably. Therefore, in a body temperature measurement method in which the heat resistance is constant, there are differences between the measured and the actual body temperature due to the differences in body type. Also, problems occur in that the heat resistance of the thermal insulating material fluctuates when clothing or bedding or the like is in contact with the outer side of the thermal insulating material, and thus, making it impossible to obtain highly precise measurements.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a thermometer for measuring body temperature, an electronic device having a thermometer, and a method for measuring body temperature. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.